


It was always George

by Katal712



Category: My Best Friend's Wedding - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katal712/pseuds/Katal712
Summary: What if Julianne never loved Michael?What if it was always meant to be George?This fic is meant to portray the erasure of LGBTQ+ characters in fanfiction.





	It was always George

The clatter of cutlery can be heard throughout the restaurant, and even though it would seem loud to an onlooker, Julianne would swear she could hear the second her server stopped breathing. Seconds tick by as she continues to chew, but still the server doesn’t breathe. Finally, she puts down her fork and looks to the server. “I’m writing it up as inventive and confident.” 

The server all but dances a jig of happiness as he walks away, leaving her alone with her guest. She looks up and sees George grinning at her knowingly.

“Now that you’re done torturing the poor server… Did the chap from Newsday ever call?”

“I’m not sure, I’ll have to check my machine”

Julianne pulls out her Motorola MicroTAC from her bag and extends the antenna. She’s extremely proud of this phone, it’s state of the art and she knows George has been dying to get one. She can’t help but smile when the first message starts playing.

“Hey Juules, it’s me. I’m in town at the moment and I can’t wait to see you. Call me back, ok? Anytime, even four in the morning, I don’t care. Bye”

”Who called?”

“It’s my Michael. Michael O’Neal. He sounds desperate to talk to me”

“The wandering sportswriter? Remind me about him.”

Julianne had to laugh at George’s confused expression, he looked like a sad puppy when he felt left out.

“He was my best friend for nine years, we haven’t seen each other a lot lately, but we always check in with each other from time to time. Did I ever tell you about the time I spent with Michael in Tucson?”

“Not that I know of. Did anything salacious happen?” George asked with a wicked grin.

“What happens in Tucson, stays in Tucson,” Julianne replies slyly. “Actually Michael and I made a pact while we were there, we said if we weren’t married by the time we reach 30, we’ll marry each other.”

“And how old is dear old Michael now?”

“He’s turning 30 next month.”

“Well it’s a good thing you won’t be flying solo much longer then,” George said while leaning over the table to give Julianne a kiss.


End file.
